


Second Chances

by Roxis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Pregnancy, tobisaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxis/pseuds/Roxis
Summary: As the day ends, Tobirama reminisced the memories he is fond of after the events of the war and the second chance he has been given.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Senju Tobirama
Comments: 18
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that came as I woke up in the middle of the night. Hope you guys enjoy ^-^

“I’m home!”

He shouts when the door cracked open to be met with darkness and unresponsive silence. _She hadn't returned it seems._

Tobirama Senju sets to take off his sandals on the front and heads to the living room to unwind after yet another boring meeting, alongside those of the Kages brought back to the land of living and Lord sixth. His grandniece didn't even try to make an appearance, last he heard of Tsunade was in the village's bar and casino. A location his brother had intentions on spending his time and money away, though lucky for him, he managed to drag the brunette in one piece just in the nick of time before the conference was underway

Tobirama plops down on the soft couch, awaiting his cherry blossom to return home. It shouldn't take so long, after all, he had located his house equidistant between the Hokage building and the hospital. To better accommodate him and his wife of two years.

The sentence sounded surreal — It had been for Hashirama. In all honesty, the older Senju still has a hard time believing it.

But well, Tobirama Senju and Sakura Haruno made the impossible possible. 

He reminisced to the time he met her first — the aftermath of the 4th shinobi war, the gruesome battle that had shocked the shinobi world. That world was never the same after that. But everyone remaining stood tall, and most importantly, they _adapted_. Everything might have changed, but never the ninja way embedded in the hearts of everyone who fought for the world that day. The same goes for that Uzumaki kid, with a will of fire that burned bright so effortlessly inside him, Tobirama has little doubts he would make a good Hokage one day.

In the fleeting moment of the war though, as his body no longer looked decomposed but alive with its flesh, he found himself caught in the effects of the Infinite Tsukuyomi. But what is told there was one the White-haired Senju had not expected. The Genjutsu was to project what is most desired in the victim's own heart — his was a _family_. 

Not the dream of following his brother wherever he may go, nor the dream of the village to continue its prospers, but the dream of a family of his own. A desire he realized too late when he was meeting his end in his first life, that he had died on the battlefield that day alone and unwanted by anybody. A vision of a boy, he saw one that shared his hair, but his eyes were those of emeralds, carried around by Hashirama, what was his wife stood beside him as he put an arm around her.

And just when he peeked around to look at who it may be, the illusion ended. What he saw next was the bright sun illuminating the battlefield that signalled the end to the war. But his heart broke a little.

_Could there ever be a second chance for him?_

It wasn't until he and his brother were sent to the medical tents under Tsunade's order to help the remaining patients — Tobirama understood his brother but never him as he knows little basis to medical ninjutsu — that he sees the exact pair of green eyes in a woman of pink hair healing the injured. He found himself stupefied for a second until Tobirama realized he was gawking and looked away.

The idea was preposterous, the eyes hadn't meant anything, it wasn't like the fantasy had specifically stated his wife would have the same orbs of colour. Simply, it was to convey that he secretly wanted a wife and a child, it didn't matter the colour or what gender his child may be. But he wondered in passing, _what if it may be._

Tobirama wasn't aware of the woman he was fixated on had called out on his reverie, he tries to not blush — he failed poorly.

Their second encounter was the travel back home. It was like they were in collective groups; His brother rambled along happily with Tsunade, Lord Fourth stayed with his son and the Uchiha kid, Hatake and Saru were conversing of improvements in the village among others — he may have misheard them talking about a book called 'Icha Icha'?

It left him vacant with the pinkette that Tobirama hesitantly made his move, asking of who she was apart from what he already knew. That she is one of the 4 responsible for sealing Kaguya and the best medical-nin of the village, other than his grandniece, so the only thing unanswered was her name. She introduced herself as Sakura Haruno.

The thought that she was from a civilian background and climbed her way to the top impressed the Senju greatly, this spoke levels of determination and skills, not to mention high intelligence that had him interested for more. It was like they spoke in the same volume, he found she understood most of the advanced knowledge Tobirama was spouting and vice versa.

In such a short span of time, he longed for more time with her after — which is why Tobirama had no shame in asking her out to accompany him in dinner one day, openly for the batches of people to hear. All but him did a double-take, it affected her the most, however, who looked away with reddened cheeks. Eventually, she said yes to everyone's surprise.

Admittedly, it may have been unkind of him to publicly announce the offer, she was put in the spot so suddenly he may have to apologize. Though she said yes, that may have been peer pressure.

Also, the responses coming at him were nothing but threats, such as Tsunade's 'If you ever do her a disservice, granduncle, I will make sure to punch you into next week, blood relatives be damned!' and the Uzumaki kid's 'Oi! If you think you can take Sakura away that easily, you have another thing coming!' the Hatake and Uchiha looked like they wanted to join, but backed away last minute. 

His brother's response has mayhap been the only supportive one, though astonished as he may be, Hashirama wished him luck with an extra prayer for a kiss from Sakura if the goddess of love would deem them to be good together. Tobirama shook his head.

He remembers it so fondly. The more-or-less date was scheduled days after their return home, their sweet, old compound was still intact though deprived of any more living members apart from Tsunade. Hashirama jokes they'll have to start repopulating starting with Tobirama, which earned him a blow from both his brother and granddaughter. 

'I have fewer qualms of what you were thinking with asking for her time, and possibly for her hand, granduncle,' Tsunade squabbles, still holding Hashirama under her headlock. His brother mouthed for help, Tobirama ignored his need for assistance. 'but I better not see her cry in a day or two, because in case you aren't aware, our houses are directly beside each other. And you better not try to use your status to force her into something she doesn't want, do you understand, granduncle!?'

Where did his innocent Tsunade go while he was gone in the pure land and trapped inside the stomach of the shinigami? It felt like yesterday, or maybe it was for him, the adolescent version was asking for crayons and paper.

'Apart from that, she looked happy when you two were talking, as short-lived as it was.'

The change in tone startled him somewhat, but he felt joy in receiving some sort of acceptance. 

'See? Even Tsunade-hime approves,' Hashirama says wearily, still choking from the said woman.

'Shut up, grandfather.' she lets him go finally. 'Oh, and let us open some bottles!'

Needless to say, the two are inseparable when it comes to alcohol, and spending future savings for that matter. He and Hashirama had every right to think the village was in utter ruins following her reign as Hokage. But by some unworldly power, that has yet to happen.

Tobirama stood to admire the litters of picture frames on the wall shelf, _all Sakura's idea_. Something about capturing every moment together so memories can stand the test of time, she was adorable that way. One he looked as of right now was during their first so-called date, a fancy food establishment she picked for the two because the village has progressed far beyond his recognition, except for the few important buildings. 

But he had been too expectant to think there wouldn't be a crowd, as his entrance had all the guests gawking at their resurrected Nidaime, dressing fancier than anything they had ever seen him in. All the while, a pink-haired woman was hiding behind him like she was in hiding from becoming caught. 

Sakura had dressed beautifully. While his clothing was fitting for events during his time — a blue yukata accompanied by a black haori with golden borders — her dress was more modernized. She wore a long, sleeveless dress with the color a bright shade of green. And her hair was down, barely reaching her shoulders; it exposes more of her skin that Tobirama was urging himself to not run his hands through it. It did not help his restraints and mind you, her dress was also hugging her curves in the most distracting way that no other man as strong-willed as he was would have endured the temptation.

They didn't even stay very long for desserts though, the whispers were too much. The majority, if not all, were questions of why Sakura Haruno was sharing a table with the once prestige Hokage of the leaf. Not the fact that Tobirama Senju was alive like every other normal civilian walking the streets, no, _that story was far less scandalous._

'So much for a quiet dinner to know each other,' she giggled once. 

'My apologies,' because he feels at fault, 'Can we adjourn this meeting someplace else next week?'

But Tobirama was 99% sure the second chance was never to come by.

'Sure, I'm free on Tuesday evening but I have the whole Friday off if you're willing to wait longer '

Oh, the 1% came through.

'You do not mind this? Spending time with me that is.' he asked disbelievingly.

'Yeah,' she says as if it was a rather silly question, 'You may have an intimidating feature, I will admit. Though there's something soft I see, and well, I like to know more about you. You're also very smart, and caring might I add, but you rather not show that side of you. There's also this politeness and respect that I don't get too often in these gatherings, so it isn't surprising I want to spend more time.'

She all said as if he was being dissected as her experiment — probed around and analyzed completely for the fulfillment of one's curiosity. 

'Also,' she adds shyly, 'you're quite handsome.'

 _Physical features_ , he has never cared for them, yet this woman made him feel like he was blessed to have his. She's beautiful too, he thinks.

'Friday, then,' he says content, brushing his lips to one of her knuckles to test a reaction 'because likewise, I want to know more about you. _All_ of you.'

Tobirama purrs the last line, resulting in her face reddening in the most comical way. He can _see_ the steam rising from her mortification.

'I am h-honoured, S-senju-sama' Sakura stammered.

'Tobirama. There is no need for honorifics.'

She nods, 'If that is what you wish, Se- Tobirama-san.'

His name rolling from her lips was sweet nectar to his ears.

Her callous hand still under his hold gripped on further with the addition of her other hand, both grasping one of his hands and she led them near her lips where it met her smooth kiss. He, in turn, was so caught off guard he missed a few words or two coming from the pinkette.

'I best depart now, thank you for the wonderful dinner, Tobirama-san.'

What he fully did not expect was her chaste kiss on his cheeks before she took her leave running to where she came, leaving the man aghast at the contact for a minute or two.

 _Thank you, Hashirama_. Tobirama expressed his gratitude mentally at the recollection. 

A year came by after that. And not even the awkward and judgemental glances from friends and family could take away his right to call her his girlfriend. That being said, Hashirama and a friend of hers from the Yamanaka were very supportive of their unorthodox relationship. _A bit too supportive, actually._

Once he and Sakura announced themselves public, the two spent hours preparing their wedding speech of all things. The wedding comes later after the first year.

Tobirama looked upon the piece of jewelry hanging on his finger. Another memory he cherished in his new life.

After courting comes marriage, he thought logically at the time and one way or another he intended to make her his for life. Their time spent together was more like careful steps to know the other before moving to ferocious dances coordinated well from learning one another — He stepped into her life, she graciously took his hand and led them to the dance floor, where they continue this dance of eternity that will lead them to happiness forevermore.

She'd asked him one day that her parents would like to meet him over dinner. He thinks it's a perfect chance to ask them. Though it may seem rushed, they were already well informed their well-behaved daughter has spent quality time with the village's own Nidaime. Yet there never was a response on their part, not that he knows of anyways, which Tobirama did not mind the least. Fewer people that worry about their relationship, the better.

But then, knowing he will possibly be sitting in front of his future in-laws, who had been silent regarding their daughter's romantic attachment for all he knew, had him perturbed to no end. In the end, he obliges under one condition. 

Hashirama is to accompany him.

A decision that may or may not bite him back in the arse.

It was the latter.

_Oh, what a grave mistake indeed._

'Do not. And I repeat. Do not make a fool of us in front of her parents, elder brother. '

The brothers are on their way, the pair wearing much more modern clothing in Sakura insistence to recommend them clothes more fitting of the newer generation. Just at his birthday, which he isn't sure how Sakura was able to get that particular information from but he suspects a certain dunce of a brother had his hands involved, she gave him a fur-collared coat. NOT AT ALL jesting that of the resemblance with his armour. He thanks her either way. Tobirama is wearing it now, but one not familiar with the white-haired Senju should know better, he wears it _almost_ every day, no matter the heat each day brought.

'Relaxed, Tobi.' he waves it off as if it is a small concern, showing him instead of the bottle of sake, 'Look! I brought the finest kind.'

Tobirama audibly exhales, 'If her parents were as much of a drunkard as you are, elder brother, then I wouldn't feel troubled about bringing you with me. But as it stands, they are not, and you are just bringing forth shame upon our name.'

'Oh, please,' Hashirama indulges in his mockery, 'if that is the case, then you wouldn't have asked me in the dead of night yesterday for my time to accompany you. Simply leaving me in the dust was an option, yet you let me be involved, why is that? Hmmm…?'

The brunette's face turns a cheshire grin, 'Admit it! You're scared of this and need the company of his older and wiser brother!

Admitting his defeat, Tobirama turns away. Because, yes, Hashirama was his brother, the man he respected in kind and wished to be respected back the same. The man, when they both were still in their time and promised each other as younglings, said to him they will have each other's backs. No matter the request, no matter the time, no matter the place; call and he will be there, ask and he shall give, and live so the other will as well. A promise he can never let go because it is to be kept for both parties.

So for once, in both his life, he wants to use it.

Because at this very moment, Tobirama is scared. That there may be disapproval amongst the family, that he will lose her. He will lose the dream he never thought he needed.

The nagging beside him did not stop, 'Oh, Tobi, you have very much softened up. It makes your older brother very happy, I'm in tears right now.'

Though he respects him, Hashirama is still an idiot, 'Shut up, elder brother!'

He sulks at that, 'So mean!'

Tobirama can never understand his brother. He still doesn't, looking back.

Back in the present, Tobirama reaches for a portrait of himself with Sakura, her parents by her side, and Hashirama by him. It was during the meal at her parent's

The dinner was… normal. Not like the chaotic battlefield he exaggerated it to be.

If anything, it was to his delight. Her parents are caring and easygoing, and a bit starstruck that their daughter is romantically involved with what once was Hokage of all people. Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno were nothing but bundles of joy for their daughter who was in a happy and healthy relationship for the man she loves. All they care about is their daughter's happiness.

A sort of attention he wishes to receive from his own father. One could say he showed his love through teaching them to survive in the world, but it feels far from what her parents are displaying. He could see why she loves them in return. As for him, he respects his father, yet there were no attachments involved. Perhaps that is why the paternal bond between the parent and the daughter he's seeing right now feels unusual. But he digresses.

He was just happy there were no further complications with them and he could ask the question he dreaded to know the answer to.

So when everyone left the room at one point, Tobirama made his way to ask Kizashi the important news. The simple words, 'I would like your permission to marry your daughter.' fell from his mouth with much more effort than necessary. 

Kizashi gave him a blank look. The first from what he observed tonight — most of the time was filled with his laughter and joyous moods that mixed with his brother's.

The older Haruno did not respond yet, simply staring back at him to see if he was serious. The change in his demeanor startled him slightly, but Tobirama did not give it away.

After confirming the man held no lies, Kizashi opened, 'Then I have a few questions I like to ask.'

Tobirama awaits, for what he says can determine his future. And no bribery may even change the answer; money did little to impress her parents.

'First, do you love my daughter?'

A simple question that the Senju replies immediately, 'Yes,'

'Second, do you see her as your equal? Where her opinions are not tied to the judgement of men and can be voiced out whenever she likes it.'

‘Yes,’ Tobirama has never seen her as someone less, someone unworthy to stand on the same level as him. Tobirama chose well.

The face Kizashi emits is close to that of content from what Tobirama could interpret. He surprisingly has a good poker face when under all seriousness, and when it comes to the topic of his daughter, ridding of the light and cheerful attitude he showed from start to finish.

‘Then, here is my final question, do you promise to stand by her side and make her happy always?’

‘Always,’ Tobirama answers truthfully, he crosses his heart that no misery shall befall upon her.

‘Then you have my blessing, Lord Second.’

Tobirama remembers how he was on cloud nine, that it had meant he was given the pass to have her as his wife.

Then he remembers how Hashirama ended the night disgracefully.

Tobirama would like to think that he wasn’t under the influence. That Hashirama did not celebrate the day with his bottle of sake and have himself and a heavily drunk Kizashi start their merry cheers by dancing shamelessly on the dinner table. Tobirama was above all these childish games, he likes to repeat himself. And yet, somehow and someway, Hashirama managed to get him following their footsteps, not with his consent though.

His idiot of a brother had the gall to pour the sake forcefully down his throat. Hashirama says he was too drunk at the time — or so he claims to be. And that is how Tobirama Senju woke up the next day in his future in-law’s living room alongside the other men with blankets draped over them.

Tobirama apologized abundantly for his brother's actions, though the Harunos did not mind it one bit. Considering how one of them was also in slumber on the floor.

The proof of this night was the picture Sakura took of him and his sleeping buddies. Tobirama wants to burn the evidence, Sakura refuses and frames it alongside the others.

A day after and it was when he presented her with the ring, she said yes, obviously.

"I'm home!"

Tobirama hears the sublime shout of his wife, the declaration that she is home and safe. He knows she is more than capable of her own protection, she has proven plenty of times how many bones she can crack under a single jab, but it wasn’t until he sees her enter the room in search of him that he completely cools down. It isn’t that he is overprotective, but as her husband, he rather she is healthy and secure than in kami-knows-where fighting. _Especially_ now that her belly has started to grow bigger than ever before.

Sakura’s halfway through her pregnancy, if he recalls correctly.

“Hey, I was wondering where you were,” his wife said, leaning on one side of the door frame, “A visit down memory lane?”

Tobirama realizes he’s still holding the damnable picture of his drunken stupor, “You could say that.”

“Ha! I told you those pictures are priceless!” she prides herself, walking over to him to grab the said picture before he has the smallest chance to hide it from her collection. “Please, if you really think I’ll ever give this up, you have another thing coming!”

“Is that a challenge, Mrs.Senju?” Beyond doubt, he loves calling her that, “Because I can be _very_ persuasive.”

He entails on that fact by capturing her lips with his and enfolds her with his hands, but is careful as to not squeeze her when she is this far in her pregnancy, so he carefully lets their body meet in the gentlest way possible. Before he feels some slight movement on her belly and her silent grunt.

Immediately, Tobirama turns anxious in fear something of the stuff of nightmares has happened, but only until she snickers in laughter that his nervousness subsided. “I think he likes that.”

Tobirama calmly collects himself, before he processes her words that the news hit him like a ton of bricks.

_He? Were his ears deceiving him?_

“And by he you mean…” he coaxes her to reveal the discovery, because he _has_ to know. 

Smiling, Sakura grabs her husband’s hands and situates them on her swollen belly, “I had an ultrasound exam in the evening with Tsunade, she was thrilled, ” Sakura laughs before meeting his crimson eyes, giving him the much-awaited answer, “Tobi, we’re having a baby boy!”

The reaction wasn’t immediate — he took a minute to respond. But when he did react, he dropped to his knees as he held her still, face buried to her stomach. Sakura ran her fingers through his snowy-white hair, and to her surprise, Tobirama Senju was sobbing.

“Thank you,” Sakura hears his murmur, “Thank you for giving me a family. I love you, both of you.”

She can’t help herself but cry the same tears of joy, “I love you as well.”

And they stayed like that for hours. Because Tobirama enjoys the simple realization that the dream his heart longed for is coming true.


	2. *Bonus*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter to the destiny day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I forgot to include this, but maybe it has something to do with me passing out haha
> 
> Anyway, here's more fluff :)

To think that the man that held such dignity could be overcome with fear from the simple look of a puddle of water.

Sakura called for his name hours after midnight, to which he woke and found her in their bathroom standing over a liquid mess. Granted, Tobirama _just_ woke up, so he can't be blamed when all that the white-haired Senju did was stare at her like she just had an accident. 

But when the contractions hit and she started to groan in pain, does Senju Tobirama _remember_ she was _very much pregnant_ with his child.

And her water just broke.

**And her water just broke.**

It was pure comedy seeing him in a fumbling mess — he unintentionally yelled at her to sit tight and stay calm as he darted back to the bedroom in search of something. As the best medical kunoichi Sakura gratifies herself to be, she is but anything her husband is at the moment — while she sits comfortably on the toilet and calms her uneasiness away, Tobirama is in distress he is unable to find his item in need. Then she hears his wrath when he tripped something over, followed with the smash of an object, and more cursing. Another minute passes, he comes back saying he'll return for it later and offers his hand for his space-time ninjutsu. Sakura gave her husband a doubtful look.

"While I take pleasure highly in your state of clothing, I doubt the other nurses would appreciate what you're wearing. And frankly, I'll punch the next woman to start ogling perversely at you, whether I am conscious or not."

Her statement made him suddenly aware he is in nothing but his underwear. Abashed, Tobirama curses again and scurries back to grab any article of clothing he may or may not have ready. When he returns with much more covering from the pajamas that hides his skin, he offers his hand once more. Sakura takes it while remarking on his still rosy cheeks. 

He was about to teleport her to the hospital in nothing but his birthday suit and undergarment like some renowned stripper had she not warned him beforehand. A part of Sakura actually wouldn't mind that, the dreamy sight of him could take her mind off when another contraction pains her, but the MORE RATIONAL part tells her he wouldn't like that. Tobirama _utterly_ and _extremely_ wouldn't like that. And she'll make do with her promise if someone starts to stare at him like some unlawful commercial. She wonders how Kakashi can still read his porn books in public. 

A simple teleportation later and they arrived at the hospital's lobby, and her husband practically screams at the top of his lungs that his wife is about to give birth. That was so unnecessary. But he is a panicked husband scared something may happen if the procedures aren't immediate with the risk of the loss of his son, Sakura will give him that at least.

Though, in turn, caused the whole room of the hospital to hysteria as well.

The hospital hadn't had to help in the birth of a Hokage's child in such a long time — more than two decades, actually. And while every life is important, any child of the Hokages coming to the world has always been the most special cases.

Sakura was wheeled to the operating room in a hurried pace, the nurses behind telling the anxious Nidaime he is not allowed to enter. Tobirama followed her nonetheless.

Cautiously, Sakura was laid on a bed, where she breathed in and out to placate herself. She was a highly experienced medic that had a hand in multiple births from the many mothers of Konohagakure, she was already all used to the verses she would chant to them when panic rises. 

_'Calm down, breathe in and out, in a moment the most precious thing will be in your hands'_

Funnily enough, he may have to recite that to Tobirama who is unnerved a lot more than the one going through labour. 

Despite the ease, Tobirama is painfully aware the process of childbirth is not an easy one. And Sakura is just calming and bracing herself before the storm hits. He admires her strong facade, but even he knows she needs a stronghold.

"I know you can do this," he grabs her hand in his. "You can twist my hand if the need for it comes."

She laughs through another contraction that was starting to become unbearable, "I don't think that would be such a good idea, dear."

"Well, I have no intention of leaving you alone. And you should make use of this opportunity, I _was_ the one who impregnated you after all."

"That you did. Which is why I can bear the pain, dear," a twist of pain betrayed her statement, letting out a small grunt, "Okay, maybe a little."

Tobirama chuckles lightly. 

"Um. Nidaime-sama," a medic cuts in their moment, "I'm here to begin the procedure, Sakura-sama looks about ready."

Sakura turns to look closer at the doctor assigned. A colleague of hers, specifically the one she trained in the medical arts just a year ago, she is calmer now. "Come closer, I swear my husband doesn't bite."

"O-okay," she nervously closes in on the couple holding hands, shaky over the sudden stone-cold gaze of the Second Hokage, "Um, Sakura-sama, we're about to start, I'll start telling when to push."

Sakura gives the smallest of nods, too familiar with the proceedings. 

Hours passed — the longest hours for both of them it felt more than just days that had gone by. To Tobirama, it was torturous in addition. He did not like her screams, and the ache she sent through crushing his hand was incomparable to the hurt she is going through delivering their child. Though it wouldn't hurt if she inputted less chakra into his hands — Tobirama painfully predicts she has cracked every bone in his right hand. Nothing she can't heal, however.

One last excruciating push though, and she was done. And come next to the room filled with screams and grunts was the small cries of a newborn.

"It's a boy!" the doctor yelled.

She knew that, but the news that he is out and in the world with her and Tobirama brought her a joy she cannot yet describe. But she knows it was close to the joy of being a mother.

Tobirama breathed heavily in relief, coming out of a battle that he had not known he was a part of. But seeing the small boy that had appeared out of her, he all wanted to hold his precious son in his arms. Yet, he stayed beside Sakura, hands held in place.

"Go," Sakura says knowingly, Tobirama turns to look at the exhaustion of her face, sweating profusely, "I know you want to hold him."

She proceeds with a nod to say that she was fine, that she can handle herself. The small gesture finally has him letting go of her hand, they were numb but he'll endure the pain longer if it meant he can have his son in his arms.

"Congratulations, Nidaime-sama," said the doctor, "Here is your son."

As Sakura is on the verge of passing out, it was up to him to bring their child closer for both the parents to see. On his hand is their beautiful baby boy with a copy of his white threads of hair, crying softly that Tobirama wiggles his son up and down carefully. He did not realize he, himself was letting tears trek down until a tear fell to the blanket enfolding his son.

"You look so happy, dear." Sakura regards.

"I am," he mutters in his own small cries, "I am."

"What's his name?"

He had wondered for a while, "Mizuto. Mizuto Senju."

"Our little Mizuto Senju, he'll be a great man like his father is," she comments as her finger fidgets on Mizuto's hand, it's so much smaller compared to the size of her index. "You should answer those people outside by the way."

She did not miss the fact that their friends and family are outside the room waiting. He is sure Hashirama was more than eager to carry his newborn nephew.

"They can wait a little longer."

He carries his son in one arm and her hand in the other. How he wishes she could capture this moment if she were not trapped on the bed and add upon to her collection. Because now, the dream he cherishes so dearly has become a reality.

And with both his loves in his hands, Tobirama is the _happiest_ and _luckiest_ man in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) Comments are most definitely welcomed.


End file.
